The Ultimate Birthday Present
by Cloud'sFlowerGirl
Summary: It's that day! August 19 or August 11 if you prefer! Myself and the whole Final Fantasy VII crew are hard at work so Cloud's birthday will be perfect. But will things go as planned as we get ready? Or is that just what will this birthday party Ultimate!


**

* * *

AN/::**Okay this is what i am submitting for my entry for Cloud's Birthday contest! I really loved writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it too! Good luck to everyone else participating too. I am really excited about this and see what others have created!!! Cloud will love them all and I hope he has the bestest birthday ever cuz he deserves it! XDDDD

Anywayys here it is:

* * *

**The Ultimate Birthday Present**

"Come on hurry!!!" I squealed, waving my arms like crazy to hurry people along. I glanced over at the wall clock. It was almost noon.

"Ow!" Someone scowled. I turned back and laughed. Zack was standing behind me with flour all over his face. Over his First Class SOILDER uniform was a pink and orange floral apron. How could a guy look so ridiculous and yet be so good looking? I had to wonder. He shook his head and brushed his spiky black hair,

"This cake making business is harder than it's made out to be," he chuckled. I smiled,"I thought that would be an easy task for a guy from SOILDER!" Zack rolled his blue eyes, "Yeah, maybe for Angeal." I stuck my tongue out at him, "You honor-less baker you!"

Someone giggled and me and Zack turned towards the gentle voice. Aerith was shaking her head at us, "Can you two not bicker right now. You're going to make my flowers wilt!"

"Sorry," I shrugged and looked at the back of Zack head. If I hadn't known any better, I would have thought he had really bad dandruff. Considerately I dusted his off, not helping but mess up his hair in the process.

"Hey!?" Zack grabbed my wrist and playfully pulled me around. I broke free of his light grasp and put my fist up in a fighting stance. We both laughed. "Lauren!" I perked up at the sound of my name and dropped my fighting stance. Soft footsteps rushed towards the kitchen door and Tifa poked her head through he door crack.

"You guys, Reno and Rude just showed up, do you guys need any help?"

Before I could reply, a high pitched voice called over mine from across the room "HEY, you guys! _**I**_ could use some help with these balloons!!!" We all turned and looked at down at the floor. There were dozens of colorful balloons bouncing around. They looked like they were filled with as much oxygen they possibly could fit inside, almost ready to burst. In right in the center of them was Yuffie. She was breathing deeply and her dark energetic eyes looked tired.

I stared down at all the balloons and giggled, "I didn't know I bought _**that **_many!" Yuffie sent me a dry look, "Gee thanks!"

Still giggling, I looked back to Tifa who was waiting patiently, "We need as much help as possible! I called Cloud an hour ago and told him to get me a Hero Drink in the Northern Cave." Zack stared at me, "And he actually went for that?" I shrugged, "But we can't waste time even if he did go down there looking for it."

Tifa was already gone by the time I finished talking. Aerith smiled and scooped down next to Yuffie and her pile off balloons, "Come one Yuf, we'll decorate with Reno and Rude."

Yuffie almost lethargically leapt to her feet, "Oh, al'right! But I have a feeling we're going to do all the work!" Yuffie grumbled. Aerith shrugged and looked back to me. "Supervise Zack and the cake." I nodded and Yuffie and Aerith followed Tifa out of the kitchen.

I jumped back down on my stool and went back to taping. "And just what are you doing?" I felt Zack's warm breath on my shoulder. I looked up, "I'm wrapping Cloud's present." "Right now?!" Zack asked in surprise. I winced, "I was so busy getting everything I didn't have time wrap it. Cloud's already suspicious so I can't wrap it in front of him," I pointed out.

Zack shrugged and took of his silly apron and hung it over the side of my chair. "Well I wrapped mine last night!" I shoved Zack back. Zack was clearly trying to distract me.

"Come one, I have to get everything done before Cloud gets here. This has to be the best birthday ever!" I complained. But I myself knew that no one took me seriously because I giggled with each word I spoke. Zack held up his hands in defense, "Okay, okay. I'll respect my buddy's girl!" I rolled my eyes and I felt my cheeks burn. I looked away so Zack wouldn't notice. I think he did because he was chuckling. I picked up the tape dispenser and pulled off a short piece of tape.

"So Lauren, what do you want me to do now? The cake's in the oven now." I rubbed over the tape I had pressed down to hold the sides of the wrapping paper down. Done! I stood up from my seat with my present and my oversized bag. "Let's go help with decorations." Zack nodded and I skipped out the door.

I had to blink when I came into the new room. I had never seen Seventh Heaven look so beautiful before. I moved out of the door way and came around the side of the bar counter, secretively leaving my present with all the others under the counter.

The plain walls were streamed with multicolored streamers that were limply taped on so they swooped down. Yuffie and Aerith were standing on their tiptoes to adjust them and to hang the balloons Yuffie had blown up. I noticed the cute banner that Denzel and Marlene had been working on on-top of a booth table. Ironically Reno was laying in that same both.

Denzel ran across the room to get more crayons. I laughed and then noticed the new table augments. The tables had been pushed off to the side except for a few tables. Those tables were pressed together to make a huger table. Tifa just now with Vincent's help was laying out a table cloth that was decorated by colorful confetti on its pattern.

"Whoa, it looks incredible!" I exclaimed overly joyed. I almost tripped over Red XIII in my excitement. I winced. He shouldn't always be lying on the floor! Everybody was here! Tifa, Aerith, Cid, Yuffie, Red XII, Reeve, Vincent, Lucrecia, Barret, Marlene, Denzel, Rufus, Reno, and Rude. Minus the Birthday boy.

I giggled. I turned back to Zack and smiled, "Cloud will have to love this." Zack nodded and did a few thrust squats, "I know. He better at least." I shook my head laughing and walked over to the table. The table cloth settled seamlessly and I immediately set my bag down and piled more supplies out. I had collected party hats and more fun novelty ideas. I turned to everyone, 'Okay let's get to work!!!"

* * *

While helping Tifa with the drinks, I heard I soft ring coming from upstairs. Tifa jumped and made jump as I heard the second ring. Cloud's phone! I ran up the stairs and dashed into Cloud's room to grab the phone. The number on the caller ID was Cloud's cell phone.

Crap!I answered anyways.

"Heell-loo!" I sang into the phone sweetly. "Hey Lauren," Cloud answered.I giggled, "So any luck with that Hero Drink?" "No, why'd you ask me to get it anyways?" I shrugged even though he couldn't see me do it. "No reason at!" I heard Cloud groaned, "I coming back to Seventh Heaven now."

I gulped and didn't reply. Something didn't feel right. And it had nothing to do with Cloud coming home.

I sniffed the air again. "Oh no!"

"What?" Five seconds later screeched the answer. The fire alarm blared in the side of my ear, followed by Tifa screaming at Zack. "What's going on?" Cloud asked nervously.

I panicked. How could we forget the cake?! "He, he nothing. Drive home as slowly as you can!" "What ar…"

I hung the phone up quickly and hurdled myself down the stairs. Smoke was pouring out of the kitchen and everyone, including the comatose Reno had their hands over their ears. I winced and did the same as Tifa ran to shut the smoke alarm up and Zack hurried into the kitchen to see the damage. I thought better and followed him.

There was a big puff of smoke and Zack's heavy coughing as we entered the crime scene. I waved my arms to clear the smoke and not breathe it in, "Zack? Zack! Are you okay?" Zack coughed and nodded weakly.

"God that's awful stuff!" "How's the cake?" Aerith asked. "Yeah, is it still alive in there?" Yuffie piped in. Zack squeezed his eyes shut and ran with the cake pan to a counter in the clearing. The posse followed me as I trudged after.

The cake was definitely cooked. But seeing it was vanilla, it was rather over done.

Zack turned back and patted my shoulder, "I failed." He said miserably. He pouted with his big puppy eyes. I giggled, "Aww it's not your fault, I was your supervisor and I forgot how careless you can be."

Tifa came through the kitchen doors holding the frosting. She too checked out the damage. She held up the frosting. "We can fix it up, don't worry." "I call dibs on the frosting!!" Yuffie called. I breathed out and pumped my hands. I was saved yet again. I made my bright blue eyes go urgent, "But I was just on the phone with Cloud and he's on his way. And he probably thinks there is an emergency, so we gotta be quick!" Everyone nodded.

"Break!" Zack shouted.

* * *

It wasn't much longer, that Cloud finally barged through the doors.

I was almost on the floor laughing from his expression. God only knows what he could have been thinking. None the less, we all leapt up and cheered, "SURPRISE!!!!" He definitely was surprised. But grateful we had cared so much. I explained to him my long scheming and the crazy day he missed. "We've been working out tails off like we're Zidane or something," Zack laughed. Then we all talked and laughed about memories. It made me remember why I hadn't invited Sephiroth or Kadja's gang.

For festivities, I felt we should start off with presents. I know lots of people like to do that kinda last but this was a Cloud birthday. It had a right to be different.

We all gathered around Cloud as he sat down in a chair in front of a large booth. I sat down on the edge of the booth table and waited anxiously as Cloud opened his gifts. Most of Cloud's gifts were for his sword. Aerith actually gave Cloud a new blade that had flower magic. Yuffie had a rather strange gift. It was a single orb of materia. I never in my whole life had though Yuffie would willingly give up materia. Yuffie beamed at everyone's shock and she announced it was the "Ultimate Materia". But I wasn't sure it was material at first because it was black and swirly like a marble.

I guess I was the only suspicious one in the room though.

For once, Reno almost surprised me. He gave Cloud a gift certificate…for Turtle Paradise of course. He said that was also from Rude too. Zack gave him something in a bag, but told Cloud not to show anyone. According to Tifa, it was one of Zack's ways to winning women. The girls giggled. And then, somehow…a sweater…from Sephiroth arrived in the pile of gifts. It was hot pink.

I felt Cloud's shivers go down his spin from blindness of the color. I looked down at myself, remembering I was wearing a pink shirt with matching flip flops. I covered myself with my arms so Cloud didn't have another heart attack.

My present was the last one. Cloud leaned down and picked up the small box. It was the size of his hand. Cloud must have read my name written in sharpie on it and looked up to meet my eyes. The whole room followed his gaze to me. I ignored the others' eyes and stared back to Cloud.

I clenched my jaw and made a sucking sound like I was at the dentist, "I hope you like it," I said. Cloud nodded as he carefully ripped the paper off the frail box that lay in his hands. Cloud opened the box and I imagined my present inside. It was a bracelet. It was a silver chain of links, like a charm bracelet. But there was only one charm on it. Cloud set the box down so he could hold the bracelet closer and dangled the charm over his finger. It was a puffy white cloud. More like a cartoon version of one with happy closed eyes and a big blissful smile with pink cheeks at the end of each lip. It looked like a girl's bracelet.

I hopped off the table and ran around to stand beside Cloud and look at the bracelet with my own eyes again. I giggled, "Look Cloud, it's a real cloud." Cloud turned his head and looked at me. I smiled up at him. Cloud turn back to stare at the bracelet and didn't comment on it.

"Do you…like it?" I asked nervously. Cloud cocked his head at it. I almost took that as a no. "Well, it's…" Cloud paused, "I never have gotten a gift like this before." Cloud nodded and let the bracelet slip into the palm of his hand. The happy cloud continued to smile up at him.

Cloud looked back to me, "Thank you."

I perked up, "You really like it?! You're not lying right?!" Cloud shook his head. I squealed, "Yay!" I giggled when I saw a faint smile on his lips.

"Let me see it," Marlene said anxiously.

Cloud lowered his hand and showed her it. Denzel beside her stared at it too. Marlene smiled, "It's so cute Cloud."

The room chuckled again, I mainly heard Reno, Zack and Barret.

My cheeks turned pink again, "I didn't buy it for you to wear, I just felt that I should give it to you cause I like it when you smile." Cloud blinked and his smile slipped subconsciously. He was quiet, "Thanks." Cloud's eyes lingered back to the bracelet and Cloud jingled it in his open hand, also ignoring the snide remarks. "No, I will wear it."

Zack's eyes went wide, "Really, man?!" "Aw tis it messed up!" Barret shouted. But I didn't care. I got even happier, "No, really I was kidding!" The room continued to gape at him while I giggled. Cloud shook his head. I had a feeling he was pulling my leg. But Cloud looked pretty positive. "Okay, then…"

My smile grew bigger as she stepped forward and lifted the bracelet from Cloud's hand. Cloud stretched out his left arm so I could easily put it on for him. I dropped my hands and let the bracelet hang loosely on Cloud's wrist. The cloud charm twinkled around as it spun in a loop. I couldn't help but poke the little cloud and watch it spin faster.

Zack slapped his hand down, "I should be taking lessons from this guy!" Some of the other guys shook their heads.

Cloud relaxed his arm down, "Thanks again guys." He said to all of his friends. I shrugged, "We try."

I sat back down on the side of the table and exchanged smiles from Tifa, Lucrecia, and Aerith. "I wish Vinny would wear stuff like Cloud," Lucrecia giggled, "Maybe I'll get him something like that. Maybe a cute chibi vampire bracelet!" Vincent turned with fear in his scarlet eyes, "Don't you dare!" he warned.

Aerith smiled, "I had no idea you went that kawaii." I giggled to her as Zack jumped to his feet and faced the crowd. We turned our attention to him.

"Alright guys!" He clapped his hands together, "I am really proud of this thing and it took a lot out of me," Zack rubbed the back of his neck, "But here, without further ado is my cake!" "Woo!" I cheered, and was soon followed by other supporting woots. Rude just sat in his seat calmly. Tifa stood up and walked to the front with Zack, "I'll get the plates and stuff." They left and I looked around the room at all the happy faces. This was exactly like I planned. Except… I narrowed my eyes and focused on the faces. Yuffie wasn't among them.

In a jiffy they were back holding the cake. We all stood around Cloud. I was almost ready to lead the chorus to Happy Birthday until I heard a slow rumble. Coming form the cake?

I soon had my answer.

In smithereens, the delicious cake exploded in all our faces!

I squealed and felt frosting up my nose! I shook my long blonde hair and cake splattered to the floor "Wat was thaut!" Barret yelled.

All of our eyes went to the short ninja who had just appeared, giggling like an idiot. "Wow, that materia worked better than I thought!" Yuffie cheered.

I raised my slender eyebrows and looked towards Cloud. He was covered in cake more than any of us. Every little spike of his beloved chocobo head. He stared back like he was in trouble.

"No, it's just the **ultimate** birthday present." I said.

And maybe a miracle happened again, but Cloud blessed the room with another one of his rare and beautiful smiles. As fantastic as all of that had been it wasn't nearly "ultimate" just yet…

My bright eyes glittered and I gave a secret wink to the crowd of Cloud's dearest friends. Now Cloud really knew he was in trouble.

::GLOMP::

* * *

Happy Birthday Cloud!!!!! ~**Cloud'sFlowerGirl**


End file.
